L'envers du décor
by Sheogol
Summary: Quand la légende rencontre le monde impitoyable de la réalité. Petites fics absurdes et auto-conclusives revisitant quelques moments forts de Skyrim avec toutes ses incohérences. Postulat de base : Le dovahkiin n'est jamais celui prévu par le scénario. SPOILER ALERT : Les 7 premières missions de la quête principale


**Les Grises-barbes  
(featuring Delphine de Rivebois)**

 _Quand l'inutile Mirmulnir tombera  
_ _Terrassé par quelques bras  
_ _Les Grises-barbes lanceront unanimes  
_ _L'appel vibrant au dovahkiin_

 _Sans se retourner le héros partira  
_ _Vers ces maîtres de l'art de la voix  
_ _Alors le thu'um ils lui enseigneront  
_ _Sans jamais lui réclamer un rond_

La scène se déroule au sommet de la Gorge du Monde, au temple du Haut Hrothgar, quelques instants avant que notre dovahkiin ne prononce son premier cri en langue draconique face à Mirmulnir.

C'est à ce moment précis que les Grises-barbes sont sensés, d'après la légende, lancer "l'appel au dovahkiin" du haut de leur montagne. Le timing est crucial, dès l'absorption de l'âme du dragon de Blancherive par notre héros, les Grises-barbes lancent l'appel signifiant au monde entier qu'un enfant de dragon est apparu.

Ainsi commence alors le dernier chapitre de la légende d'Alduin.

En réalité, à l'instant où notre dovahkiin poussa son premier cri, Maître Arngeir préparait une potée d'endives au lard dans la cuisine du temple. Arngeir n'était pas un Grise-barbe très puissant et pourtant il ressentit aussitôt la mort du dragon malgré les cinq kilomètres et les sept mille marches les séparant. Un exploit qui mérite d'être souligné sans qu'on s'y attarde davantage, sous peine de devoir achever prématurément notre histoire.  
Arngeir perçut donc le déséquilibre dans la force et, conscient qu'il vivait là un moment unique se produisant une fois tous les deux cents ans, dans le meilleur des cas, il lâcha ses marmites et se précipita vers ses frères pour les convoquer en assemblée extraordinaire.  
Le temple, d'habitude calme et vide, était en effervescence. Tous les Grises-barbes, au triste nombre de quatre, se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, dans un brouhaha de plumes grattées sur des parchemins que les frères s'échangeaient afin de communiquer. L'excitation était à son paroxysme, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, les solitaires Grises-barbes allaient peut-être rencontrer une cinquième personne, le dovahkiin qui avec l'aide des Divins, serait peut-être de sexe féminin.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé autour d'une table, Arngeir réclama le silence en demandant à ce que les parchemins soient rangés. Il était le plus jeune des Grises-barbes avec ses soixante-dix ans tout juste passés et pourtant, tous ses frères lui obéirent. Arngeir avait l'avantage de pouvoir parler sans craindre d'annihiler ses interlocuteurs, un talent unique dans le temple qui faisait l'unanimité quand il s'agissait de présider des assemblées.  
Le silence s'installa, les Grises-barbes s'assirent autour de l'immense table en chêne et Arngeir débuta la réunion.

Sa première question fut de savoir si tout le monde avait bel et bien perçu la distorsion dans l'air. Il posa sa question d'une voix haute et claire mais dû se résigner à l'écrire pour Maître Wulfgar, leur doyen, qui montrait de plus en plus les signes d'une mort prochaine. Wulfgar était sourd, vieux et malade, des qualités partagées avec tous ses frères mais qui prenaient chez lui des proportions préoccupantes.  
Finalement, tous les grands-pères acquiescèrent à la question d'Arngeir, tous sans exception avaient perçu le déséquilibre.  
Ils passèrent à la question suivante, avaient-ils affaire à un enfant de dragon ? La question était délicate, aussi Arngeir leur autorisa l'utilisation d'un parchemin pour s'exprimer plus en détail. Le premier à écrire puis à faire passer son parchemin de main en main fut Maître Borri.  
\- "Il me paraît évident qu'il s'agit d'un dovahkiin !" pouvait-on lire de sa main. "Le thu'um était trop puissant, trop pur, pour qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose !  
\- J'approuve !" approuva Maître Einarth en griffonnant à son tour le parchemin.  
\- "Attrenio djà ergleur" gribouilla la tremblote de Maître Wulfgar.  
\- "Wulfgar est dans le vrai" répondit oralement Arngeir qui, depuis le temps, avait appris à déchiffrer son frère arthrosé. "Nous nous sommes déjà trompés par le passé, ne cédons pas à la précipitation. Nous devons être sûrs de nous cette fois !"  
Borri arracha des mains le parchemin.  
\- "Ulfric était une erreur, je me suis déjà excusé à ce sujet" écrivit-il passablement énervé. "Combien de fois devrais-je me justifier ?  
\- Cette fois-ci n'a rien à voir avec les précédentes" arriva en renfort Einarth. "Nous l'avons tous ressenti, un enfant de dragon est arrivé mes frères !"

Arngeir s'octroya du temps pour réfléchir avant de trancher. Lorsque le Haut roi Torygg avait été terrassé par un mot, les Grises-barbes avaient aussitôt lancé l'appel au dovahkiin, pensant bien faire. Un mois plus tard, lorsque Ulfric Sombrage arriva au sommet du Haut Hrothgar, après avoir gravi les sept mille marches par moins quarante, les vieux sages avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ulfric était un canular. Arngeir se rappellerait toute sa vie le malaise qui avait suivi son rituel de bénédiction. Quatre Grises-barbes récitant leur prière à voix basse face à un malheureux nordique frigorifié, la catastrophe avait été inévitable. Ulfric s'en était tiré qu'avec des jambes brisées et un traumatisme crânien. Le mur dans lequel il s'était encastré lui avait sauvé la vie, fort heureusement.

Einarth leva en l'air le parchemin, signe qu'il désirait communiquer une information. Les frères se passèrent son morceau de papier et le lurent attentivement, l'air soudainement grave.  
\- "Que faisons-nous de l'autre distorsion ?" avait écrit Einarth.  
Les Grises-barbes se regardèrent, n'osant pas formuler par écrit leur conclusion.  
\- "Nous savons tous ce qu'il s'est passé" prononça Arngeir d'une voix sourde. "Un dragon est mort."  
Tous les frères abaissèrent leur plume, sauf Wulfgar qui n'avait pas entendu. La présence puis la mort d'un dragon en Bordeciel ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Alduin, le Dévoreur de monde, était de retour. Borri s'agita sur sa chaise, cette promesse de fin du monde résonnait en lui comme la meilleure des nouvelles.  
\- "Il s'agit donc bien d'un dovahkiin, qui d'autre aurait pu terrasser un dragon ?" écrivit-il tout excité par la perspective d'avoir raison cette fois-ci.  
Bien que terriblement bouleversés, les Grises-barbes ne purent qu'approuver sa conclusion. La question était réglée, l'appel au dovahkiin se ferait cet après-midi, après le déjeuner mais avant la promenade. Arngeir en profita pour suggérer l'idée de faire passer quelques tests au prétendant avant de le soumettre au rituel de bénédiction, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un énième imposteur. Aucun frère ne chercha à le contredire.

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis la mort de Mirmulnir et les Grises-barbes venaient de prendre leur décision au sujet de la nature de son meurtrier. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la montagne, le véritable dovahkiin retournait faire son rapport auprès du Jarl de Blancherive, inconscient du débat sans fin qu'il venait de provoquer.

Les Grises-barbes discutèrent ensuite des différentes choses à organiser pour l'arrivée de l'enfant de dragon au sein de leur communauté. Leurs vieilles mains peinaient pour écrire autant que leurs yeux vitreux souffraient devant les phrases à lire. Des conditions déplorables qui transformaient la moindre des discussions en une diatribe interminable. Il n'était pourtant pas question de prendre une décision à la va-vite, il en allait de la sauvegarde du monde.  
Comment, par exemple, rationner les denrées alimentaires pour composer avec le nouvel arrivant, où le faire dormir ou encore, que faire si le dovahkiin se révélait être un nécromancien ou pire, un vampire ? La communauté des Grises-barbes était ancienne et fragile, toutes les mesures de sécurité devaient être abordées avant de décider d'introduire une nouvelle âme au temple, il en allait de la survie de leur groupe (et du monde).

Le débat s'éternisa, entrecoupé par des digressions sans fin et par la potée d'endive. Les vieillards fatiguaient à vue d'œil, leurs carcasses étant peu habituées à rester assises aussi longtemps. Pourtant, lorsque vint la question de l'objectif final du projet, la discussion prit une tournure enflammée et discordante, effaçant d'un revers de main les douleurs de sciatiques et autres rhumatismes des frères.  
\- "Cet enfant de dragon devra terrasser Alduin, un point c'est tout !" nota rapidement Einarth. "C'est son destin et il est de notre devoir de l'entraîner afin qu'il y parvienne !  
\- Le temps qu'on le forme, Alduin aura détruit le monde !" répondit Borri dont le visage rougissait de colère.  
\- "Le sang d'Akatosh coule dans ses veines, il ne s'agit pas d'une formation mais d'un éveil. Il apprendra vite, plus vite que nous.  
\- Mais ça ne sera jamais suffisant !" s'égosilla l'écriture de Borri. "Il lui faudra déjà plusieurs jours pour arriver jusqu'ici, puis une semaine supplémentaire pour aller récupérer la corne sacrée, et je ne parle même pas de la formation ! Vous croyez qu'Alduin va rester sage pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'il va l'attendre sans rien faire ?  
\- Tous les éléments portent à croire qu'il va l'attendre effectivement" articula Arngeir tout en feuilletant de vieux grimoires traitant du sujet.  
C'en fut de trop pour Borri qui tapa du poing sur la table, incapable de supporter davantage la bêtise de ses frères.  
\- "C'en est assez !" écrivit-il d'une main crispée. "Nous ne pouvons pas confier le sort du monde à un étranger, peut être un vampire, qui balbutie à peine deux mots draconiques ! Nous ne sommes pas des irresponsables, nous sommes les maîtres de l'art de la voix, nous pouvons ouvrir le sol et déchirer le ciel ! Allons défier Alduin et réduisons-le au silence, nous en sommes capables à nous quatre ! Je m'entraîne vingt heures par jour dans ce temple depuis mes cinq ans, comme vous tous, faisons en sorte que cela ait servi à quelque chose !"  
Le parchemin fit le tour des Grises-barbes qui le lurent un par un. Arrivé au tour d'Arngeir, il prit le morceau de papier et le jeta dans les flammes.  
\- "Jurgen Parlevent a juré de ne plus jamais prendre les armes" énonça-t-il solennellement. "Et même si aucun d'entre nous ne l'a connu, il est le fondateur de notre ordre pacifique et notre guide spirituel."  
Les mots d'Arngeir firent mouche, les autres frères baissèrent les yeux, en hommage à Jurgen leur père fondateur. L'évidence les frappa, ils ne pouvaient trahir la parole d'un inconnu prononcée dans des circonstances tout aussi inconnues il y a presque cinq mille ans. Quelle réputation allaient-ils avoir s'ils rompaient le serment de Jurgen pour aller sauver le monde ? Comment arriveraient-ils à vivre ensuite, avec cette trahison sur les mains ?  
Les Grises-barbes entrèrent en méditation, le frère furibond se rassit et n'écrivit plus un seul mot de la soirée.

La discussion reprit une demi-heure plus tard, afin de finaliser les derniers préparatifs. Quand enfin les Grises-barbes se mirent d'accord sur l'ensemble du projet, vers trois heures du matin, il fut décidé d'aller prévenir Paarthurnax, le cinquième membre de leur confrérie habitant le sommet de la montagne. Le chemin pour y accéder était escarpé et balayé en continu par les pires vents de Bordeciel.  
Maître Wulfgar fut désigné pour cette tâche. Les trois autres Grises-barbes savaient qu'ils ne le reverraient plus jamais, aussi lui firent-ils de chaleureuses et vibrantes accolades avant de l'aider à pousser la lourde porte menant dehors.  
\- "Aargl" fut son dernier mot griffonné avant d'être fichu dehors, en pleine nuit.

Les frères restant se réunirent alors pour lancer l'appel au dovahkiin. Ils montèrent en haut du temple, en empruntant les escaliers, et arrivèrent à une salle ouverte vers l'extérieur, la "salle de l'appel" reconnue dans tout Tamriel pour ses hautes qualités acoustiques. Arngeir se chargea de crier la foudre tandis que Borri et Einarth lancèrent un puissant thu'um vers le ciel du nom de l'enfant de dragon. La terre trembla, la foudre claqua et le cri se propagea dans tout Bordeciel. Un moment rare et unique qui n'atteignit, à aucun moment, les oreilles de notre dovahkiin et pour cause, cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il roupillait comme un loir, ivre mort. Les Grises-barbes allèrent se coucher, satisfaits d'eux.

L'appel ne fut cependant pas complètement perdu pour tout le monde.

A quelques kilomètres du pied de la Gorge du Monde, une jeune femme brétonne et insomniaque était sur le pied de guerre. Dès l'entente de l'appel, elle sauta de son lit et alluma une bougie. Ébloui par la lumière, son mari grogna sous la couette avant de plaquer son visage contre l'oreiller. Prêt à se rendormir, il sursauta une première fois lorsque sa femme ouvrit son coffre grinçant, puis une seconde quand un fracas de métal s'entrechoquant s'abattit dans la chambre. Excédé il se retourna, prêt à égorger la responsable.  
\- "Par les Neuf, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?" lui hurla-t-il alors qu'elle était en train d'aiguiser sa lame à l'aide d'une pierre, son armure de cuir déjà sur elle.  
\- "Un enfant de dragon Orgnar ! Tu te rends compte ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- N'as-tu pas entendu l'appel des Grises-barbes ?"  
Il la regarda, éberlué, s'attendant à voir Sheogorath sortir de son corps.  
\- "Quoi ?" répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.  
\- "Rendors-toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
\- Il fait nuit Delphine ! Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ?"  
Elle secoua la tête et pris un air grave.  
\- "Non, le temps presse !" déclara-t-elle avant de ranger son épée à sa ceinture. "L'appel a été lancé, ils vont l'envoyer chercher la corne. Je dois absolument la récupérer avant lui, c'est ma seule chance pour le contacter.  
La mémoire encore endormie d'Orgnar tourna à plein régime pour tenter de comprendre les mots de sa femme visiblement en pleine transe, puis soudain vint l'illumination. Puis la déception.  
\- "Je vois" répondit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, conscient qu'il allait devoir traverser une de ces - maintenant habituelles - discussions stériles à base de monde en danger et de devoir ancestral. Il respira un bon coup, décidé à garder son sang-froid cette fois-ci.  
\- "Toute ma vie j'ai attendu cet instant Orgnar, une occasion pareille ne se représentera pas.  
\- Calme-toi, prends le temps d'en discuter.  
\- Il n'y a rien à discuter, je dois partir, c'est ma destinée.  
\- Non Delphine. Ta destinée est de tenir cette auberge.  
\- Tu es si terre-à-terre" railla-t-elle en le toisant d'un air supérieur. "Le monde est en train de mourir et tu es incapable de t'en rendre compte. Sans cet enfant de dragon nous sommes tous condamnés mais si je le retrouve, s'il rejoint les Lames, alors nous aurons une chance !  
\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ta vie" coupa Orgnar avec fermeté. "On peut en discuter et essayer de changer les choses. Mais fuir nos problèmes financiers en remettant constamment sur le tapis le sauvetage du monde ne rime à rien. Nous avons mis tous nos septims dans cette auberge, il est hors de question que tu foutes tout en l'air sous de faux prétextes.  
\- Sauver le monde, un faux prétexte ?"  
Orgnar la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.  
\- "Mais oui !" s'écria-t-il. "Tu fuis tes responsabilités Delphine, est-ce ton enfant de dragon qui va s'occuper des clients ? Qui va commander l'hydromel, la viande et la paille pour les lits ? Qui va faire le ménage et la vaisselle ? Redescends sur terre, si je n'étais pas là pour me taper tout le boulot pendant que tu te balades on ne sait où, on vivrait à poil dans la forêt comme des parjures à l'heure qu'il est !"  
Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'affairer à préparer son paquetage.  
\- "Je suis obligée de quitter l'auberge de temps en temps, tu le sais très bien" lui lança-t-elle avant de lacer un pan de son sac. "L'enfant de dragon ne va pas débarquer comme par magie, je dois aller à sa recherche, enquêter, vérifier et croiser les informations.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour le protéger enfin !  
\- Le protéger de quoi ?"  
La question n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt, un enfant de dragon, capable de terrasser la progéniture d'Akatosh par la simple force de sa voix, de quoi avait-il besoin d'être protégé ? Delphine n'était pas en mesure de comprendre à quel point sa mission était vide de sens et pourtant, elle sut exactement quoi répondre, prouvant par la même occasion sa profonde et réelle naïveté.  
\- "Je dois le protéger de lui-même" répondit-elle simplement en jetant un regard lointain par-delà la fenêtre.  
\- "Laisse les Grises-barbes s'en occuper" ordonna Orgnar en balayant de la main l'air devant lui. "Ne t'en mêle pas ! Ils maîtrisent l'art de la voix, ils lui seront beaucoup plus utiles que toi.  
\- Ces vieux séniles ? Ils ne sont bons à rien ! Complètement déconnectés de la réalité et incapables de remettre en cause leur fichu dogme. Et puis ils ne sont que quatre, c'est ridicule !  
\- C'est déjà quatre fois plus que ta confrérie des Lames !"  
Des bruits sourds vinrent interrompre leur dispute, quelqu'un était en train de taper sur la cloison de leur chambre.  
\- "La ferme !" hurla une voix étouffée de l'autre côté du mur. "On essaye de dormir ici !"  
Delphine se tourna vers son mari, le regard mauvais.  
\- "T'es fier de toi ?" chuchota-t-elle. "Tu as réveillé des clients !  
\- Je les ai réveillé ?" l'imita Orgnar en murmurant le plus possible. "C'est pas moi qui me lève en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller voler je ne sais quel coucougnou dans une crypte !  
\- Il s'agit de la corne sacré de Jurgen Parlevent ! Un des artefacts nordiques les plus précieux, pauvre ignare !  
\- Assez précieux pour éponger nos dettes ?"  
Delphine en lâcha presque sa mâchoire, scandalisée par la cupidité de son propre mari.  
\- "N'y a-t-il donc que l'or qui compte à tes yeux ?" siffla-t-elle. "Il n'est pas question de la vendre ! Si je la vole c'est pour la rendre ensuite à l'enfant de dragon ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?"  
Orgnar resta sans voix, sa femme venait de l'achever.  
\- "C'est bon, j'abandonne" céda-t-il en se rallongeant sur le lit. "Va risquer ta vie dans ta ruine pourrie, ça m'est égal !"  
Delphine serra le dernier lacet de son paquetage et se retourna vers son mari, couché sur le côté, le visage enfoui sous l'oreiller. Il était temps pour elle de partir.  
\- "Orgnar" commença-t-elle douloureusement, la gorge soudainement nouée à l'idée de lui faire des adieux. L'homme se retourna, croisant le regard triste de sa femme aimante.  
\- "Et éteins moi cette foutue bougie !" lui cria-t-il avant de s'enfouir sous la couette.

Une fois de plus, Delphine partit sur les routes de son destin, seule et incomprise. Il lui fallut trois jours pour rejoindre le tombeau de Jurgen, au nord, puis une demi-journée pour le traverser. Elle connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, à force de visites, aussi progressa-t-elle rapidement. Arrivée devant la sépulture, elle subtilisa la corne pour la remplacer par une note à l'intention du dovahkiin, entre deux draugrs.

Elle prit alors le chemin du retour, le cœur léger, gonflé par la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la deuxième nuit, alors qu'elle campait près d'un camp de géants, qu'elle fut assaillie par un horrible doute. Et si l'enfant de dragon mettait plusieurs mois avant de fouiller le tombeau, qu'adviendrait-il de sa note ? Serait-elle encore lisible malgré l'humidité ? Serait-elle moisie ou pire, disparue ? Ces ruines étaient de véritables nids à courants d'air, de quoi faire sombrer son bout de papier au fond d'un lac souterrain.  
Elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait le temps d'y retourner mais que faire une fois sur place ? Graver au marteau et au burin son texte sur le cercueil de Jurgen ? Pas sûr que les draugrs la laissent faire sans sourciller. Sans compter qu'accessoirement, elle n'avait ni marteau ni burin.  
Après une longue nuit passée à angoisser pour l'avenir du monde, elle sut quoi faire au lever du soleil. Elle rentra donc chez elle avec la ferme intention de revenir la semaine suivante pour vérifier l'emplacement de sa note.

Jamais il ne lui vint à l'esprit que l'enfant de dragon puisse se ficher éperdument de récupérer la corne des Grises-barbes. Pire encore, notre dovahkiin aurait été de toute façon incapable de comprendre sa note, ne sachant ni lire ni écrire.

La valeureuse Delphine continua sa route et regagna Rivebois. L'appréhension la submergea une fois face à son mari. Ce dernier fut soulagé de la revoir saine et sauve mais bientôt son sourire s'effaça à mesure qu'elle tournait autour du pot pour lui avouer son plan. Elle ferait désormais l'aller-retour toutes les semaines entre Rivebois et le tombeau. Orgnar accusa le coup puis contre toute attente, il la prit dans ses bras.  
Il s'excusa d'emblée pour sa réaction excessive et lui fit la promesse de changer. De bonne foi, il lui proposa même de préparer son paquetage pour ses futurs voyages. Delphine n'en crut pas ses oreilles, pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait soutenue et aimée, une nouvelle page s'écrivait.  
Deux semaines plus tard, Orgnar sombra dans l'alcoolisme. Un mois après, alors que Delphine revenait de son sixième aller-retour inutile, elle se rendit compte que l'auberge avait été rachetée par Lucan Valerius et qu'elle était, de ce fait, à la rue. Elle déménagea alors le quartier général des Lames sous un talus de branche, dans le sous-bois, près du village.

Jamais elle ne cessa la lutte.

* * *

 **Épilogue** :

Que sont devenus les Grises-barbes ?

Ne voyant pas arriver l'enfant de dragon ils se demandèrent, trois mois après, s'il n'y avait pas eu un problème. Peut-être avaient-ils mal appelé ? Peut-être le dovahkiin était-il sourd ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris que l'appel le concernait, que quatre vieillards l'attendaient au sommet de la Gorge du Monde et qu'il devait les rejoindre au plus vite ? (et comment lui en vouloir quand on sait que l'appel n'est composé que d'un seul et unique mot : "Dovahkiin" ?).

Les Grises-barbes se trouvèrent désemparés, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Instinctivement ils se tournèrent vers leurs ancêtres et cherchèrent un précédent dans leurs grimoires. En vain, tous les enfants de dragon semblaient s'être matérialisés au temple dès le premier appel.  
Les frères étaient dans une impasse, ils durent une nouvelle fois réunir leur assemblée extraordinaire pour réfléchir. Le cas était complexe, la jurisprudence inexistante et leur précieux Jurgen Parlevent complètement inutile.

Les trois Grises-barbes, aidé de Wulfgar, entre-temps revenu miraculeusement de sa balade parmi les loups, les trolls et autres spectres de glace, discutèrent pendant plusieurs jours. Quand enfin ils se mirent d'accord pour tenter un second appel un poil plus précis que le précédent, Alduin n'était déjà plus de ce monde et l'enfant de dragon avait quitté Bordeciel.

Cet incident eut le mérite de mettre en lumière une faille dans la procédure ancestrale des Sages, qu'il fallait absolument combler pour les futures générations.  
Ainsi les Grises-barbes prirent leur toute première initiative depuis la fondation de leur ordre, ils élaborèrent une nouvelle loi dans leur code sacré. Maître Borri milita durant plusieurs semaines pour que cette loi ordonne la dissolution de leur confrérie qui, jusqu'à présent, peinait à donner satisfaction à qui que ce soit.

Finalement ce fut la solution préconisée par Einarth qui fut adoptée un an plus tard, après d'interminables tractations internes. Les Grises-barbes ajoutèrent une nouvelle clause à "l'appel du dovahkiin", celle d'aller dépêcher un frère sur place afin de ramener l'être élu. Au prochain appel, un des frères devra descendre de la montagne, trouver une carriole, un soldat et des vivres, et chercher dans Bordeciel l'enfant de dragon pour le ramener sain et sauf au temple.

Wulfgar fut désigné pour cette tâche, en attendant mieux.


End file.
